1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a heavy article to a carrier body. More specifically, it relates to a structure for mounting a heavy article to a carrier body capable of facilitating the mounting of a heavy article, such as an air cleaner or a rear cooler unit, during the assembly of a vehicle, to a car body which is a carrier body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there is an operation for mounting a device such as an air cleaner or a rear cooler unit to the interior of a car body during the assembly of the vehicle. In the prior art, this mounting operation has been carried out as shown in FIG. 6. As shown in this drawing, brackets 3, each having two stud bolts (planted bolts) 2 disposed at a proper distance between the two, are arranged in advance at two positions on the heavy article 1 such as an air cleaner or a rear cooler unit, which bolts are inserted into attachment holes 5 provided in the car body 4 and fastened by nuts 6 thereto.
In the above-mentioned prior art structure for mounting a heavy article such as an air cleaner or a rear cooler unit to a car body, the mounting operation is difficult. That is, the device such as an air cleaner or a rear cooler unit is as heavy as approximately in a range from 2 to 5 kg, and therefore it is difficult to carry out the operation wherein, after the stud bolts 2 have been inserted into the attachment holes 5, the operator screws the nuts 6 to the stud bolts 2 and fastens the same by one hand while holding the device by the other hand. This is particularly true when the operation is carried out in a narrow space such as a trunk. Also, there may be a risk of dropping the device by mistake.
To avoid such a problem, a resin clamp may be used for temporarily fixing the device. However, there is a problem of increasing the number of parts to increase the cost. Another method for solving the above problem is shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, wherein hooks 10, 11 are formed at tip ends of a generally U-shaped sheet metal 9 having supporting portions 7, 8 as shown in FIG. 7A and the sheet metal 9 is engaged with an attachment part 12 to support articles 13, 14 to be held by the supporting portions 7, 8. This method is mainly used for fixing an outer tube of control wires by the elastic recovery of sheet metal material. However, the sheet metal material utilizing this elastic recovery is weak, and thus, is improper for supporting the heavy article.